Percy Goes to Red Lobster
by Aenean
Summary: One night at Camp Half Blood, Percy, Annabeth, Aenean, Thalia, and Nico have their usual Truth or Dare night. But Percy takes it too far with Annabeth. Now she wants revenge. (Percy's version of a horror story xD) Happy Halloween 2012! (One Shot!)


_**One night at Camp Half Blood~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

"Hmm...I dare you...to dare Annabeth!" Grover squealed.

"Is that the best you got?" Percy snapped.

"Well yeah...I told you guys I wouldn't wanna play."

"Okay...this needs to be a GOOD dare. Aenean c'mere."

"What?" Aenean whispered.

"Help me come up with a dare!"

"Percy, I'm not even fully sure what a "dare" is, that's why I'm watching."

"Ugh, nevermind then."

"OH, I GOT IT!" Percy shouted.

"Shh, quiet down Percy! We don't need Chiron to know were in here!" Annabeth warned.

"Alright, alright. Annabeth, I dare you to the back of the Aphrodite cabin, and bring back a cloth."

Annabeth gulped in fear. "You mean...the one with the s-spiders...?"

"Mhm!"

"..."

"Get going Wisegirl."

Annabeth slowly crept through the window of the cabin, and comes in contact with the old treasure chest. Aphrodite kids would NEVER touch an old treasure chest. Maybe Piper would, but she's out on a quest with Jason and Leo. She opened the treasure chest, to see a bunch of cobwebs, and some spider eggs in the middle of them. She apprehensively touched the cloth, and pulled it out. That's when she noticed there was a spider on it. Annabeth easily loses her calm, turning this silent dare into a series of shrieking, and wiping the cloth on Percy's shirt.

"PERCY! KILL IT! GET IT OFF! DO SOMETHING!"

"Hehe." Percy smirked.

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE? ANNABETH?" Chiron jumps in.

"Uh oh..." Aenean whimpered.

"...Y-Yes sir...?"

"WHY ARE YOU IN THIS CABIN?" Annabeth notices Percy and Nico hiding under a bed, and

Aenean and Thalia inside of a huge wardrobe. "Umm...cleaning."

"Cleaning with an almost hundred year old towel?"

"No...a new towel...but this place is so DIRTY...it was driving me insane...so I had to clean it."

"Annabeth, I'm truly disappointed in you right now." The last thing Annabeth wants to do is lose Chirons trust, and realizing this is because of Percy, Annabeth becomes furious, and automatically comes up with an idea to get revenge on him.

"I'm so sorry, Chiron. Please forgive me." she bowed.

"We'll talk about it later. For now, Get to your cabin. Now." Annabeth drops the cloth and runs to the Athena cabin. As Chiron slowly closes the door, the others take a deep breathe, and leap out of the window, and return to their cabins.

_**The Next day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

"Good morning Percy!" Annabeth shouts in Percy's face.

"Erm...good morning?" he yawns. Percy notices Aenean has already woken up.

"Umm...how long have you been here?"

"No worries. BUT hey- how about another game of Truth or Dare later?"

"Umm...sure?"

"Okay! Your cabin, after dinner. Deal?"

"Deal."

"Good." Annabeth grew a malicious grin across her face. "Tell the others too." Annabeth walks out the door. '

Percy jumps out of bed, and gets a drink of water. He changes into his normal clothes, and brushes his hair. He inspects himself in the mirror, as if he had zits all over his face. He checked everything about himself. His hair, his face and all.

"Feeling self conscious today, Percy?" Percy notices Aenean standing by the door.

"No, I'm just making sure I'm ready to head out."

"Sure, just don't go all Narcissus on me."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Oh, and by the way, did Annabeth tell you about tonight?"

"Let me guess, another Truth or dare game?"

"Yep."

"Sure, I'll come. I can sense this isn't gonna be good though..."

"What do you mean?"

"Like, something bad is gonna happen. I just know it."

"Eh, we'll be fine. We've faced worse." Percy reassured.

"Well, alright, see you tonight then!"

_**Later that night~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **_

"Okay, Annabeth, your turn. Dare someone." Thalia said.

"Alright, I pick Percy."

"The ladies always do." Percy grinned.

"Yep. Sure. PERCY, I DARE YOU TO COME TO RED LOBSTER WITH ME, THALIA, NICO, AND AENEAN!" All of their faces were shocked. Aside from the fact that Thalia and Nico were apparently just invited to dinner, Percy knew Aenean saw this coming. Annabeth doesn't usually "invite" them to Truth or Dare. That was new. Plus, the Poseidon kids have a policy that clearly goes "We don't eat ANYTHING that we can talk to."

"Wait, why do we have to go?" Thalia and Nico groaned.

"Because, I need someone who doesn't hate to eat fish to come with me."

"Fiiine."

Percy gulped. "Okay Annabeth, I accept your challenge." Percy was trembling in fear.

"Its a deal then! I'll pick you guys up at 3:00 tomorrow afternoon." Annabeth got up, and went back to her cabin.

"That's all Annabeth wanted to do." Thalia complained. "Get revenge."

"Ugh."

"Aenean?"

"Yeah?"

"Tomorrow night, we dine in hell."

_**The next day at 3:00~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **_

Annabeth had called a taxi to take them to Red Lobster. Everyone got as fancied up as possible. Percy was wearing a black jacket with a green shirt underneath, with shorts. Aenean had her hair up in a side bun, with her usual white lily on the side where her bun wasn't. She wore her shorts and her C.H.B shirt, but wore a sky blue sweater Jaime had given her once upon a time. Nico wore a black Nike shirt, with camo shorts. Thalia, on the other hand, wore lots of punkwear.

"Everyone ready?" Annabeth flashed a villainous wink to Percy.

"Yep..." Percy tried to make no signs of fear.

Everyone all piled up into the taxi. It was about a twenty minute drive until they arrived. Percy couldn't help but notice there was a huge lobster on the sign. He already felt his stomach screaming "NOOOOOO!" inside of him. He read all the signs on the windows, reading: "Crab!" "Shrimp!" "Seafood!" and more all over it. Percy wanted to puke. Feeling anxious, everyone got out of the taxi, and entered Red Lobster. Percy could already smell the saltiness of the fish.

"Table for five, please." Annabeth tipped the woman.

"Right this way, ma'am." The hostess led them to their table, and sat them down.

"Umm...I'll be right back."

"Don't break your dare, Percy."

"I won't." Percy stormed over to the lobster tank by the bar.

"I won't let you die, little lobsters!"

"PLEASE HELP ME!" The lobsters screamed. But to everyone else, they heard nothing but Percy's mental babbling.

"I WILL I PROMISE."

"Wait, you can understand us?" One lobster asked.

"Sure can!" Percy smiled.

"Wonderful! What's your name, hero?"

"Percy Jackson. Do you guys have names?"

"Nope. I was just taken from my home in the sea, and next thing I knew, I'm in a fish tank."

"I'm so sorry. Would you mind if I named you then?"

"We don't mind at all, at least we'll know what to call each other then." There were 7 lobsters in the tank. Percy pointed to each of them, signaling their names.

"I'll call you Shelly, you're Patricia, you'll be Sharlene, you're Darwin, you can be Olive, you're Bon QuiQui, and you're Dopey."

"Such foolish names." Darwin snapped.

"And why am I Olive? IM A BOY!" All of a sudden a couple comes in and orders the lobster, and the hostess allows them to choose theirs.

"We'll take that one." The lady pointed. The second Percy realized the situation, he jumped in front of the tank and wouldn't allow them to take any of them away.

"NOO!"

"SIR, GET AWAY FROM THE TANK. THEY'LL BITE!"

"THEY ONLY BITE IDIOTS LIKE YOU! FISHCAGERS!"

The others at the table can hear the argument between Percy and the hostess.

"Here we go..." Nico said. They ran from the table, trying to pry Percy off of the lobster tank.

"PERCY LET GO! YOU'RE CAUSING A SCENE!" Annabeth screamed. Everyone in the restaurant was looking at them.

"NOO! SHARLENE!"

"PERCY! NOW!"

"F*** THE DEAL, I'M SAVING THESE LOBSTERS!"

"Ma'am I'm so sorry for this." Annabeth told the couple.

"THALIA, HELP ME PULL!" The two managed to pull him up to the point where's at the table. He fought back, but it was no use. Combining their strength, they were too strong.

"NOW SIT!" Annabeth growled.

"Sharlene..." Percy sobbed.

"Oh, suck it up, Percy."

Percy flashed Annabeth one of those "You're going to die" looks. The food has just arrived, with the waiter passing out the dishes to certain people. Aenean got a N.Y style steak with a virgin pina colada, Nico got a lobster pizza, Thalia got grilled salmon, Annabeth got an endless shrimp buffet, just to be mean. Annabeth rudely slurped her food, chewed it slowly in front Percy's face, and ate every last bit of it. Aenean is just sadly watching eating biscuits and steak.

"Had enough, Percy?"

"YES DEAR ZEUS!"

"Then say it."

"Say what?" Percy shot back.

"I want an apology."

"NO."

"Then we'll stay here."

"ALRIGHT. I'M SORRY I DARED YOU TO GO INTO A TREASURE CHEST TO A CENTURY OLD CLOTH THAT I KNEW HAD SPIDERS ALL OVER IT!"

"And?"

"AND...I'M JUST A SEAWEED BRAIN AND I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT I WAS THINKING!"

"And?"

"AND IM SORRY!"

"And?"

"WHAT MORE DO YOU WANT FROM ME?" Percy grew frustrated.

"I'd like an apology for causing drama here."

"OH MY ZEUS...I'M SORRY FOR CAUSING A SCENE!"

"Alright, we can go." Annabeth left a five dollar tip.

_**Back at Camp Half Blood~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **_

"Wow, what a day." Percy jumped onto his bed.

"That was the worst experience I've ever had." Aenean groaned rubbing her stomach.

"Yep, next time, let's just dare her to clean the room."

"Yeah, that'd save us ALOT of time." she laughed.

Percy, Aenean, Nico, Thalia, as well Annabeth, still have their usual Truth or Dare night every thursday night. But truth be told, NEVER mess with an Athena child, because somehow, JUST SOMEHOW, they'll **always** get revenge on you.

**Always. **

_The End! _

_-Aenean :)_


End file.
